


Husband Scouting

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [9]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo and Sannel partake in Centauri Prime’s most vicious sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Scouting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> Sannel is in her late teens here, so Londo is officially allowed to be nervous about her future.

“Well, well, look at him! High crest and nice clothes, so he is rich and has status. No less than you deserve.”

“He doesn’t look friendly, papa. Actually, he looks like he is ready to punch anyone who approaches him.”

“So? You could have him screaming for his mother in a moment, and he knows it. How about that one?”

“He barely reaches my shoulders.”

“He’s of perfectly natural height!”

“I’m not, papa. Have you forgotten that?”

“No, no. Alright, tall men.” 

“Besides nice clothes and tall crests, what should I look for? Dad always tells me to look for big headspots or clear eyes, but I doubt that counts for Centauri.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Large headspots? What in the world does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s attractive.”

“How?”

“It makes me more aware of him and his presence. It looks really good.” 

“Sannel…”

“What?”

“I see that your father has tried to influence you since he can't be here tonight, due to his precious ink fumes. Just for that, you are going to forget about Narns tonight, and focus on the wide selection of fine young men that you have here right in front of you. What do you think about that fair-haired one by the table? He is certainly tall enough.”

“He’s already talking to Lady Nea.”

“It won’t last. Her family is notorious for not being able to keep appointments or deals. It’s a miracle they are allowed in here at all. And look at her dress! I bet she made it herself.”

“I can see the stitching from here.”

“Great Maker, what are we coming to? She waltzes in here in that rag, and he pretends not to notice.”

“Maybe we should look somewhere else?”

“Stand where you are. We have a perfect view. And forget talking to the boy, he just left with her to check just how badly the stitching on that horrible abuse of fabric is.”

“Who’s the one by the candles?”

“Finally some interest. A little too late, I’m afraid. Look, lady Yolla already sent her youngest to talk to him. That horrid woman lives to sour the lives of everyone not directly related to her.”

“A model Centauri woman, I understand.”

“Of course! She’s an attribute to the republic, and a nuisance to everyone with a daughter.”

“She’s waving at us.”

“Wave back and smile.”

“Like this?”

“A little more teeth. This is war and she knows it. But at least I have the upper hand.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s one of you to marry away, and an unkown number of hers to marry away.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“The seventh daughter ran away with the kitchen boy, yes, but let’s not talk about that here, it’s uncivilized.”

“And that is just what most people here think of me. You have the same challenge as lady Yolla if you intend to find me someone who is willing to look past my shortcomings.”

“You realize that you are talking to the man who is currently in a ‘political marriage’ with a full-blooded Narn? You’re an accomplished young lady; now find something that will be pleasant to wake up to for the rest of your life.” 

“…”

“Or you can take my arm before I fall to the ground and die.”

“What?”

“That is just a pity. Good status, a lot of money, but already married and happily so, too.”

“When did Vir get here?”

“Too late, in every meaning of the expression. Had I been more insistent and a bit more secure, you could have been his first wife. Then we wouldn’t have to stand here in a sea of cologne and pomade while he is over there with a beautiful woman on each arm.”

“I think it was for the best.”

“Look at Aela. If that baby is not out by next week, I will go to Narn and find you a husband there.”

“Let’s go and say hello to them. And I will relay that message to dad.”

“Sannel! Sannel, I was joking!!”


End file.
